RP yaoi Aomine x Kagami
by Illyuz Liand
Summary: Une petite histoire qui reprend un de mes rp sur knb. Sur le couple Aomine x Kagami. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que nous joueuses à le faire. Je joue Aomine et je mettrai mes parties en gras. Et Kagami sera en italique. J'ai mis M en rating car il se peut qu'il y est quelques scènes peu catholique. Je préviendrais toujours en début de chapitre.
1. Une rencontre Fortuite

**C'était un bel après midi d'hiver. Tokyo était recouvert de neige et il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues. Quelque part dans un parc particulièrement désert, l'as** **de la génération des miracles marchait sans réel but. Il avait une soudaine envie de sortir en boite ce soir là. Il prit tranquillement le chemin de chez lui. Il se doucha et s'habilla de manière plutôt décontracté. Un tee-shirt** **moulant, jean foncé. Il mit une veste et se fit à manger. Quand l'heure arriva, il se dirigea vers la boîte. Il entra et se dirigea vers le bar. Aomine** **ne s'attendait juste pas à croiser son rival ici.**

 _*Pour le tigre de Seirin, la journée avait été calme, habituelle. Il s'était entraîné avec son équipe, dont le petit bleuté, et avait continué de progresser, ne voulant qu'une chose, battre à nouveau la kiseki_ _No_ _Sedai. Leur victoire contre l'empereur lui avait procuré des frissons d'extase ! Rentré chez lui, il s'était douché et fait à manger, une recette à l'américaine. S'ennuyant seul devant sa télévision, il eut l'envie de sortir en soirée. Il alla s'habilla assez "Chic", ce qui était inhabituel de sa part, et sorti. Il pris les transports et arriva finalement jusqu'à la boîte. À l'intérieur, il se mis dans un coin au bar et avait demandé une simple bière, sachant que celle-ci était déjà assez coûteuse. Il n'avait pas vu le bleuté de Too.*_

 ***Le bleu était assez étonné se voir le rouge ici mais il l'ignora. Il était là pour se détendre. Il commanda une bière et commença à boire. Il était pour s'amuser et ne se priva d'alcool. Quand il se sentit assez enivré, il s'élança sur la piste de danse. Il dansa avec tout le monde et n'importe qui. Mais il repoussa toute les avances des filles. L'alcool le rendait sociable mais ne le faisait pas changer de bord. Bien au contraire. ***

 _*Lorsqu'il eut finit sa bière, il se décida à accepter les avances d'une brune, allant sur la piste avec elle. Il s'amusait avec, se fichant des autres. Un moment, il cru halluciner en voyant Aomine.*_  
 _\- My_ _god_ _! *avec son accent anglais*_

 ***Le bleu entendit la remarque du rouge et sourit. Il en était à plus de quatre bière et ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool. Il s'approcha de lui sans s'arrêter de danser***  
 **\- Si je m'attendais à te voir ici minou ~**  
 ***Il ricana.***

 _*Taiga_ _lâcha la brune, se fichant totalement de sa présence, se concentrant sur le bleu*_  
 _\- Tu pus l'alcool, tu l'sais_ _?_  
 _*Il fit une grimace pour accompagner ses dires*_

 **\- Ouais ~ J'ai peut-être un peu trop bu ~ faut dire je tiens pas du tout l'alcool ~**  
 ***Il ricana en le regarda, les yeux embrumés d'alcool. Il souriait bêtement***

\- Ouais, ce que je vois. Et ce qui est assez étonnant venant de toi.  
*Il se moquait ouvertement de lui.*  
\- Par contre, sourit pas, t'es flippant

 **\- C'est bon je peux bien boire de temps en temps.**  
 ***Il continua de sourire en lui tournant autour, tel un félin. Il arrêta ses yeux sur le postérieur du rouge***  
 **\- Et toi t'as** **un beau cul ~**

 _*Il se mis à rougir, embarrassé. S'il s'était attendu à cela ! Il lui pris l'avant-bras, 'n'importe lequel, et s'éloigna de la piste*_  
 _\- L'alcool te fait délirer ! Bien que, effectivement, je ne suis pas mal foutu ... Mais on s'en tape, bordel !_

 ***Aomine** **sourit en le voyant rougir de. Il se laissa entraîner en le matant sans aucune gêne***  
 **\- Ouais t'es très bien foutu même ~ et t'es très mignon quand tu rougis**

 _\- La ferme, Ahomine_ _!_  
 _*Il le lâcha dans un coin tranquille*_  
 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ton cul ici ?! Et en plus, en te bourrant avec de la simple bière, j'y crois pas ..._

 ***Il s'adossa** **au mur et ricana une nouvelle***  
 **\- J'ai pas le droit de sortir m'amuser ~ ? Et je t'ai dis que je tenais pas l'alcool ~ je l'ai dis hein ?'~**

 _\- Oh Oui, tu l'as_ _dit. Bon rentre chez toi avant de dégueuler_ _partout comme une merde_

 **\- C'est par où chez moi ?**  
 ***Il pencha la tête sur le côté soudain très sérieux. Il ne se rappelait** **vraiment plus comment rentrer chez lui***  
 **\- Puis je m'amuse bien là moi ~ pas toi minou ?**

 _*Il grogna au surnom et finit par le laisser en plan. Pourquoi se casser la tête avec lui ? C'était pas ses oignons après tout ! Il retourna sur la piste et se mis à bouger*_

 ***Aomine** **se rapprocha du bar pour prendre un énième verre, mais d'alcool fort ce coup. Il le but d'une traite et retourna sur la piste de danse, totalement bourré. Encore plus qu'avant. Il dansa avec un homme qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, et qui était plutôt mignon***

* _Surveillant du coin de l'œil la panthère, il ne put s'empêcher d'être exaspéré en le voyant avec un autre mec. Oui, il était jaloux, Mais ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il détourna le regard*_

 ***Les hommes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre sur une danse plutôt sensuelle. Aomine** **était plutôt fière de sa trouvaille. Sa nuit promettait d'être mouvementé. Il ne se rendit pas du tout compte du regard du rouge sur lui.***

 _*En ayant marre de ce spectacle fort désagréable, il s'élança à pas de tigre pour les séparer et prendre la place de l'autre mec*_  
 _\- Je t'ignorais_ _gay_

 ***Le bleu grogna quand son jeune ami se fit bouler. Mais il sourit bien vite en voyant qui avait prit sa place***  
 **\- Je t'ignorais** **jaloux ~**

 _*Un rictus amusé prit place sur ses lèvres*_  
 _\- Jaloux d'un blondin_ _?_

 **-Ça y ressemble beaucoup ~**  
 ***Il commença danser contre le tigre en souriant. Finalement ça avait été une bonne idée de sortir.***

 _*Il se laissa prendre au jeu, se déhanchant près de lui.*_  
 _\- Pense ce que tu veux, blaireau_

 ***Il se colla un peu plus à lui et répondit en murmurant à son oreille***  
 **\- Le blaireau a pourtant l'air de te plaire ~ patate**

 _*Il rougit d'autant plus, le regardant dans les yeux*_  
 _\- Me plaire ? Toi ? T'as_ _les chevilles qui enflent, baka_

 **\- Tu rougis ~ T'es mignon comme ça**  
 ***Il ricana et se mit à tourner autour de lui en dansant***  
 **\- Si je te plais pas pourquoi avoir viré l'autre alors ~**

 _\- ... Parce que tu le connais pas ! Imagine c'est un psychopathe !_  
 _*Cela était sa seule excuse, il refusait d'admettre sa jalousie. Et le regarder tourner lui donnait le vertige alors il alla se mettre à une table*_

 ***Il le suivit en riant. Au fond de lui il trouvait son excuse bidon. Mais l'alcool lui donnait une toute autre version***  
 **\- Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? C'est mignon ~**

 _\- Roh, tu me fais mal au crâne !_  
 _*Il se vida une bouteille de rhum et la tête commençait à le faire vaciller*_  
 _\- Mais Oui, je m'inquiétais_ _... Qu'est-ce que je balance moi ?_

 **\- Toi aussi t'es bourré ~**  
 ***il rit et passa un bras autour de tes épaules***  
 **\- Allez avoue tu me trouve mignon**

 _\- Canon serait plus approprié *fit-il dans un murmure*_

 **\- Qu'est-ce tu dis ? J'ai pas compris ~**  
 ***Il rapprocha sa tête de ses lèvres***

 _\- euh ... Mh_ _.. Rien ..._  
 _*Il bafouilla en écarquillant_ _les yeux*_  
 _\- re-recule idiot !_

 ***Il posa un doigt sur sa joue, puis descendit sur ses lèvres avant de lui voler un baiser en riant***  
 **\- T'es vachement sexy Bakagami**

 _*Il resta comme qui dirait choqué au baiser*_  
 _-Et toi vachement pervers Ahomine_

 **\- Ce n'est qu'un petit baiser. C'est pas comme si je t'avais caressé ~ Et arrête de m'appeler par mon nom de famille. Appelle Daiki**  
 ***il ricana avant de se diriger vers le bar avec l'idée de continuer à boire***

 _\- Oh non, Da-i-ki !_  
 _*Il insista sur le prénom*_  
 _\- T'arrête de picoler ! *fit-il en le retenant*_

 **\- Mais euuuh... je peux bien boire ~**  
 ***Il se dégagea de son bras et continua sa route vers le bar***

 _\- T'étonne_ _pas de Gerber partout après_  
 _*Le suivit en haussant les épaules*_

 ***Il commande un verre d'alcool fort et regardant le rouge***  
 **-Tu bois quoi ?**

 _\- Tu payes ?_  
 _*Il regarda le bleuté et son futur verre*_

 **\- Ce verre la tu payeras le prochain ~**  
 ***il sourit et prend son verre pour boire***

 _*Il demanda une tequila*_

 ***Quand le rouge eut son verre, Aomine** **leva son verre pour trinquer avant de le finir cul sec***  
 **\- Dis tu te souviens où j'habite ? ~**

 _*Il haussa les épaules en buvant par gorgées*_  
 _\- Je n'y suis jamais allé, j'en sais rien_

 **-Dommage ~ tu aurais pu m'aider**

 _\- Crèves, tu te démerdes_  
 _* Il rigola fort_ *

 **\- Condamné à dormir dans la rue par manque de bonté de ta part ~ C'est pas sympa ~**  
 ***il rit en le regardant, une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux***

 _*Il remarqua sa lueur et s'en inquiéta*_  
 _\- J'y peux rien si tu m'as jamais invité ! Demande à la petite rose_

 **-Momoi** **? Veux même pas la voir ~ ce serait beaucoup plus amusant avec toi ~**

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qui serait amusant ?_  
 _*Il arqua un sourcil*_

 **\- La nuit qu'on pourrait avoir serait divertissante ~**  
 ***Il ricana***

 _\- J'ai compris, je te ramène chez moi ? *Il soupira mi-amusé, mi-embêté*_

 **\- Je te suis !**  
 ***la réponse avait été immédiate. Le bleu allait sans doute regretter cette soirée mais pour le moment il s'amusait beaucoup** *

 _\- Aller, viens. Par contre, j'ai pas de bagnole_  
 _* Il le traîna vers la sortie*_

 ***Il passe son bras autour de ses épaules titubant dangereusement et le suis***

 _*Il le tenait pour ne pas le voir chuter - bien que ce serait plaisant - et alla jusqu'au bus*_  
 _\- Cinq minutes d'attentes, tu peux ?_

 **-En ta compagnie ? Bien sûr ~**  
 ***il ricane, s'accrochant un peu plus à lui***

 _\- Et arrête de faire ta sangsue ! C'est très gênant !_

 ***il lui embrassa la joue***  
 **-T'es coincé quand même minou ~**

 _*Il détourna le regard*_  
 _\- Hm ... Oh le bus !_  
 _*Il l'y poussa et monta*_

 ***le bleu trébucha et se rattrapa in** **extremis au rouge. Il partit s'asseoir en ricanant. Il fixait le rouge toujours avec son drôle de regard. Il fit un grand sourire***  
 **\- Mais t'es puceau enfaite !**

 _\- Roh_ _Ca_ _va ! Pas la peine de le gueuler !_  
 _*Il s'assit à côté de lui en évitant son regard*_

 ***Le bleu rit et le regardant.***  
 **\- Non c'est vraie ? T'es vraiment puceau ? Pas une gonzesse ? Ou un mec ?**

 _*Il se contenta d'hausser_ _les épaules*_  
 _Parce que t'as_ _déjà baisé ?_

 **\- Bah oui ~ un blond très mignon ~**  
 ***Il ricana***

 _*Il grogna de jalousie*_  
 _\- Je suis sûr que je suis mieux que lui !_

 **\- Ça je demande à voir ~**  
 ***il ricana en souriant devant sa tête***

 _\- Tu verras ! Viens, on descend_  
 _*Il alla vers les portes du bus*_

 **Il se leva et le suivit en titubant.**

 _*Il vit qu'il titubait et alla l'épauler pour le ramener à l'appartement. Dans celui-ci, il alla le larguer sur le canapé et se changer, se mettant plus à son aise*_  
 _\- Tu veux boire un soda ou de l'eau ?_

 ***Il ne répondit pas et l'attrapa par le bras pour le trainer jusque dans une chambre. Il ouvrit plusieurs porte avant de tomber sur la bonne. Il le balança sur le lit. Il s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il l'embrassa. Il allait commencer à le déshabiller quand il se coucha sur lui et s'endormit totalement sur lui. Il le bloquait, empêchant le rouge de partir***

 _*Il se fit entrainer dans sa chambre, n'eut le temps de demander son reste qu'il se retrouva dans son lit, un bleuté en train de l'embrasser*_  
 _\- Kh_ _.. !_  
 _*il voulut le repousser lorsqu'Aomine_ _s'endormit sur lui*_  
 _\- Eh ! Nan mais tu vas pas dormir comme Ca_ _? Et moi alors ?!_

 **\- Hum...**  
 ***fut sa seule réaction. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il se sentait bien là***

 _\- Ahomine_ _..._  
 _*Il grogna et finit par abandonner, fermant les yeux pour chercher le sommeil*_


	2. Une bien calme journée

_\- Ahomine_ _..._  
 _*Il grogna et finit par abandonner, fermant les yeux pour chercher le sommeil*_

 ***Il remua sur lui pour trouver une position plus confortable. Quand il trouva, il ne bougea plus et dormit comme une masse jusqu'au matin***

 _*Il eut du mal à dormir à cause du bleu qui n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler. Quand il cessa enfin, là il pu dormir !*_

 ***Lorsque le bleu se leva le lendemain matin, il eut la surprise de se réveiller avec un énorme mal au crâne et un nouveau matelas. Il fut encore plus en reconnaissant son matelas. Il se redressa brusquement et s'écarta rapidement du rouge***  
 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fou la moi ?**

 _*Il ouvrit un oeil, sentant le matelas remuer. Lorsqu'il vu la tête du bleu, il ne put s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire*_

 **\- Chuuut...**  
 ***Il posa une main sur sa tête en grimaçant***  
 **\- Tu m'expliques** **? Sans rire Bakagami**

 _\- Eh, calme Ahomine. Tu devrais être reconnaissant que je ne t'ai pas laissé dormir dans la rue ou dans le lit d'un inconnu_  
 _*Il sourit, moqueur.*_

 **\- L'inconnue m'aurait au moins déshabillé lui... et sa tête aurait était plus agréable je suis sûr...**

 _*Il le foudroie du regard*_  
 _\- dit celui qui n'arrêtait pas de m'embrasser et de me reluquer le cul_

 **\- J'ai fait ça ? Enfin c'est ta faute si t'as** **un beau cul pas la mienne**

 _\- Ouais mais moi au moins je sais me contenir et dire "merci" !_

 **\- Ouais ouais... merci. T'as** **de l'aspirine ?**

 _\- bouge ton cul du lit que je puisse me lever_

 **\- Je suis plus sur toi déjà. Rien t'empêche** **de te lever à part ta pudeur.**  
 ***Il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se mit à rire***  
 **-Monsieur puceaux**

 _\- Comme de par hasard, tu te souviens de ce détails ! Connard ! Bah t'auras pas ton cachet._  
 _*Il se leva, le rouge jusqu'aux oreilles*_

 **\- J'ai de vague souvenir d'après la sortie la boîte. Il s'est passé quoi dans la boîte ?**

 _\- T'as_ _failli te faire niquer en direct par un blond pot de colle. Heureusement, je t'ai sauvé et, pour dire "merci", tu m'as payé un verre !_

 **\- Un blond ? Il ressemblait à quoi ? Et il serait plus vraisemblable que ce soit moi qu'il l'ai niqué. Et pas l'inverse ~**

 _\- Bah vu ton état .. Ah et as-tu oublié que tu m'as sauté dessus hier soir en rentrant ?_

 **\- T'as** **pas du être coopératif pour que je m'endorme** **sur toi... Dire que tu m'as sans doute fait raté un super coup pour même pas essayer de me déssaper... bah bravo**

 _\- Tu penses qu'au cul ma parole_  
 _*Il rit et se leva, allant préparer l'aspirine*_

 **\- Dans une soirée comme ça oui !**  
 ***Il se leva pour le suivre grogna. Il mit la main sur ses clés et les posa avec sa veste sur le canapé où il se laissa tomber lourdement.***

 _*Il lui apporta son calmant et se posa à côté, gardant tout de même une distance de sécurité*_

 **\- Merci**  
 ***Il le but d'une traite avant de le regarder et de rire***  
 **-Tu as peur que je te saute dessus ~**

 _-Ha. Ha. Ha. C'est déjà arrivé, je tiens pas à renouveler l'expérience._

 **\- On est même pas torse nu. Ça compte pas.**  
 ***Il allait se lever quand son portable sonna. Il décrocha et raccrocha aussitôt en entendant Momoi. Il se rassit***  
 **-Je vais squatter un peu finalement**

 _\- Pourquoi ? T'as_ _peur de la rosette ? *se moqua-t-il*_

 **\- Non mais subir ses bavardages incessants toutes la journées après une cuite non merci. Je préfère encore rester ici.**

 _\- T'as_ _de quoi payer pour squatter ?_

 **\- Tu vas me foutre à la porte ?**

 _\- Non. Tu me fais trop pitié_  
 _*Il se leva et alla en cuisine*_  
 _\- tu veux bouffer quoi ?_

 **\- N'importe, ce sera toujours meilleur que ce que je fais d'habitude**

 _*Il fit simplement deux steaks haché et de la purée de patate*_

 ***le bleu était partit prendre l'air sur le balcon***

 _*Il mit les couverts sur la table basse et l'appella_ _quand c'est prêt*_

 ***Il le rejoignit et s'assit sur le sol en baillant***  
 **\- Merci**

 _*Le rouge se contenta de commencer à manger*_

 ***il fit de même sans rien ajouter. Lorsque le repas fut finit, il aida à débarrasser. C'était la moindre des choses***

 _*Il mit tout dans la machine et se remit sur le canapé*_  
 _\- T'es sûr de l'apprécier, Momoi_ _?_

 **\- Oui c'est comme une petite soeur. Et comme toutes les petites soeurs elle est chiante...**  
 ***Il retourna aussi sur le canapé et le regarda***

 _\- Au point de l'éviter constamment ?_  
 _*Il rit*_

 **\- Pas constamment. Mais là oui... pas la motivation**

 _\- Et le fait de me regarder ?_

 **\- Comment ça ?**  
 ***il le regarda ne comprenant pas***

 _\- Laisse tomber, je me comprend_  
 _*Kagami_ _alla se prendre un verre d'eau*_

 **\- Bah je sais pas comment tu fais**

 _*Il le regarda et ce fut à son tour de ne pas comprendre*_  
 _\- Ah ! Bah j'ai ma logique_

 **\- Je vois ça ouais**  
 ***il bailla et ferma un instant les yeux ***

 _*Il en profita pour lui jeter le reste de son eau au visage*_  
 _\- oups, c'était trop tentant._

 ***il se redressa rapidement et lui jeta un regard noir***

 _*Le rouge se tordait de rire, le verre encore à la main*_

 ***il prit son verre à lui et lui balança l'eau à la tête pour le calmer***

 _\- Haha Argh_ _! Oy_ _!_  
 _*Il s'essuya avec son t-shirt*_

 **\- C'est toi qui a commencé**.

 _\- Le plus intelligent ne répond pas_

 **-le plus intelligent ne commence pas.**  
 ***il soupira longuement***

 _\- Jamais prétendu l'être_  
 _*Il retourna s'assoir*_

 ***il leva les yeux au ciel***  
 **\- Gamin**

 _\- Dit-il. Tu veux faire quoi ?_

 **\- j'en sais rien...**

 _*Il vit sa balle dans l'entrée, se leva la prendre*_  
 _\- je me change et On y va ?_

 **\- Ouais pourquoi pas**  
 ***Il se leva***

 _*Il alla dans sa chambre changer de fingues, mit ses baskets et sortit sans attendre le bleu*_

 ***il le suivit en baillant légèrement. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et avança sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait***

 _*Il arriva à un terrain de street_ _basket et commença à dribbler*_

 ***Aomine** **se mit en face de lui et le regarda faire. Il sourit légèrement.***

 _*Il avança en courant vers le panier adverse, dribblant*_

 ***Il se mit entre lui et le panier pour défendre***

 _*Le rouge le contourna et shoota*_

 ***Il sauta pour récupérer la balle***

 _*Il sauta à son tour, ne voulant pas la lui laisser*_

 ***Il attrapa le ballon et se mit à courir vers le deuxième panier***

 _*Il le rattrapa et ce fut à son tour de jouer les défenseurs*_

 ***il passa en feintant et marqua***  
 **-Et ouais je reste le plus fort**

 _\- Qui a perdu contre qui à la Winter Cup ?_  
 _*Kagami_ _s'offusqua en récupérant la balle*_

 **\- On était en équipe. Pas tout seul. T'avais Tetsu**

 _-Les tiens n'étaient pas faibles. Belle excuse._  
 _*Il repartit en contre attaque*_

 ***Aomine** **le suivit rapidement***  
 **\- Mais ils sont pas invisibles**

 _\- La kiseki_ _No_ _Sedai_ _non plus_  
 _*Il fit un dunk*_

 ***le bleu sauta au même moment***

 _*Il réussit de justesse*_  
 _\- yatta_ _!_

 ***Il redescendit et attrapa la balle***

 _* le tigre se remit en place*_

 ***Et la panthère repartit en attaque***

 _*Il tenta une interception*_

 ***Le bleu continua son chemin.**  
 **Les deux lycéens jouèrent pendant un bon moment avant d'être interrompu par Momoi** *****

 _*il laissa le bleu avec la rosette, récupérant son ballon*_

 ***Aomine** **soupira longuement***  
 **-Dai-chan ! Tu devais m'accompagner faire du shopping aujourd'hui ! Tu m'as laissé en plan pour jouer au basket avec Kagami** **? T'es pas sympas.**  
 **-Roh** **c'est bon Satsuki. Tu t'en es sortie.**

 _*Le rouge s'entrainait au shoot, les laissant bavarder*_

 **\- allez viens maintenant, je vais faire le repas.**  
 **\- Euuh** **je suis déjà prit ce soir.**  
 **\- Ah bon ?**  
 **\- Ouais j'ai rendu un service à Bakagami** **et il me fait à manger pour me remercier. Plus tard Satsuki.**

 _*Il fit rebondir sa balle et, interloqué par Aomine, détourna le regard vers lui et se prit la balle*_  
 _\- Argh_ _!_

 ***Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et de se moquer de lui***  
 **-A demain alors Dai-chan.**  
 **\- Ouais à demain.**  
 ***il se retourna vers le rouge, un sourire moqueur au visage***

 _*Il se frotta le front en le regardant*_  
 _\- je peux savoir de quoi tu me mêlais ?_

 **\- Je ne veux pas mourir intoxiqué par la nourriture de Satsuki. J'ai dis le premier truc qu'il m'est passé par la tête.**

 _\- J'ai bien vu, Aho_

 ***Il s'étira et remit sa veste***

 _*Il récupèra_ _sa balle et rentra*_  
 _\- bye_

 **\- Ouais bye**

 _*Il rentra chez lui et alla enfin se doucher*_

 ***il marcha un peu en ville avant de rentrer chez lui. Il se doucha et se coucha dans son lit.***

 _*il se mit devant la tv_ _et textota_ _avec Tatsuya*_

 ***il ferma les yeux et se mit à penser au rouge***

 _*Il décida d'aller se coucher, mettant ses écouteurs et écouta de la musique pour s'endormir*_

 ***il soupira légèrement et changea de position, espérant s'endormir. Mais rien à faire. Ses pensées allaient vers le tigre, et elles n'étaient pas des plus saines***

 _*dans son sommeil, le visage du bleu apparaissait souvent, sans que cela ne l'embête. Cependant, il remuait beaucoup*_

 ***Il soupira légèrement et finit par s'endormir sans que le rouge ne quitte ses pensées.***


	3. Une courte semaine d'hiver

_*il se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain, devant rejoindre l'équipe de Seirin. En revanche, quelle fut sa surprise en découvrant une sacrée bosse !*_

 ***Le bleu prit une douche froide le lendemain pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer***

 _*au gymnase, il salua l'équipe, se fit de nouveau avoir par Tetsuya_ _et fit les échauffements*_

 ***il finit par se préparer et sécha l'entraînement. Il se rendit directement en cours en baillant. Il était perturbé par ses pensées envers le rouge***

 _*l'échauffement fini, ils s'entraînèrent_ _en divisant l'équipe en deux, comme à chaque fois*_

 ***le bleu s'assit à sa place et regarda le ciel, sans faire attention aux autres. ***

 _*lorsqu'ils eurent finis au bout de deux heures, ils prirent leur douche et se changèrent, avant d'aller en cours*_

 ***Lorsque les cours commencèrent, le bleu fit semblant d'écouter.***

 _*Le rouge écoutait un mot sur cinq, pensant à la soirée de la boîte*_

 ***Aomine** **soupira et demanda à aller à l'infirmerie. Il rangea ses affaires et sortit.***

 _*Il finit par s'endormir, trop perdu dans ses pensées*_

 ***il monta sur le toit et s'y allongea, soupirant. Pourquoi pensait-il à cet abrutis ?***

 _*Kagami_ _se fit réveiller et sermonner par le prof, il grogna et, à la sonnerie, alla dans la cour au lieu d'aller en classe*_

 ***Il fixait le ciel et secoua la tête. Sans doute la nuit avec lui l'avait perturbé. Il se reprendrait***

 _*Le tigre shoota un caillou en étant le nez sur son portable*_

 ***il ferma les yeux et se mit à somnoler***

 _*Il fit le geek jusqu'à se faire engueuler par un pion*_  
 _-Jamais tranquille !_  
 _*Il retourna en classe et sortit une excuse bidon, faisant rire Kuroko*_

 ***Il reçut un message de Kise** **qui l'invitait à le rejoindre au parc pour sécher. Il se leva et s'y rendit en baillant***

 _*Il y eut un test surprise, le rouge s'y mit sérieusement*_

 ***Ils baladèrent** **en ville et passèrent devant le lycée du rouge***

 _*celui-ci, ayant fini le test pratiquement vide, sortit de la salle et alla dans la cour priant de ne pas se faire prendre à nouveau*_

 ***Ils passèrent devant le lycée à ce moment là***

 _*Il vit les deux miraculeux et fut surpris*_  
 _\- what_ _?!_

 ***Le bleu soupirait aux paroles exaspérantes du blonds et s'étira pendant que le blond en question passa son bras autour des épaules du bleu en riant***

 _*les voyant rire, en particuliers le bleu, il préféra les laisser entre eux, allant dans son coin*_

 ***en soirée, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un bar après avoir passé la journée ensemble. Kise** **partit peu après, laissant le bleu seul.***

 _*rentré chez lui, il s'emmerdait, jouait avec sa balle à l'envoyer en l'air et la récupérer*_

 ***Il ne but qu'un verre avant de retourner chez lui. Ses pensées divaguèrent** **à nouveau vers le rouge***

 _*Il prit un peu d'argent et sortit, allant dans son Starbucks préféré. Il commanda sa boisson, ses burgers et se mit à sa place habituelle, mangeant en pensant au bleuté*_

 ***Le bleu en question se fit à manger en soupirant. Il mangea rapidement et alla se doucher. Il prit tout son temps, se demandant bien ce que le rouge lui avait fait pour qu'il pense à lui comme ça.***

 _*ses burgers avalés, il rentra en traînant des pieds. Chez lui à nouveau, il se doucha et se coucha pour de bon*_

 ***il passa sa soirée sur le canapé à regarder des matchs de basket. Puis il alla se coucher plutôt.**  
 **Le lendemain matin, il apprit qu'il n'avait pas cours à cause des fortes neiges de la nuit. Il resta donc au lit.***

 _*Malgré la neige, il avait cours. Mais il se décida à sécher, n'ayant pas envie de se coller les profs au fessier. Il traîna dans son lit et, en fin de matinée, alla dehors faire un jogging*_

 ***en fin de matinée, il alla sur un terrain de basket pour jouer un peu seul. Malgré la neige il finit en tee-shirt. Le bleu n'était pas frileux, loin de là et bouger lui avait donné chaud.***

 _*passant près des terrains, il vit le bleu sur l'un d'eux. Il eut un rictus et approcha sans pour autant le déranger, l'observant*_

 ***Il joua pendant un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait froid. Il remit veste et blouson en grelottant***

 _\- T'es frileux en fait_  
 _*Il s'approcha*_

 **\- Ça fait une demi-heure que je joue en tee-shirt** **dans la neige. T'appelle ça frileux toi ?**  
 ***il éternua et le regarda***

 _\- Vu comme tu grelottes_ _et éternues._  
 _*Il haussa les épaules*_  
 _-t'as_ _attrapé froid, pas malin_

 **\- J'aurais deviné tout seul...**

 _\- Bon bah_  
 _*Il fit un signe et s'en alla*_

 ***Il grogna et chercha ses clés***  
 **\- Et merde !**

 _*Il l'entendit gueuler et se retourna*_  
 _\- un blême ?_

 **-Mes clés ont du tomber quelque part là.**  
 ***Il grogna et commença à chercher***

 _*Il se mit à chercher du côté des bancs et les trouva. Seulement, il voulait s'amuser alors il les mit dans sa poche de survêtement*_

 ***le bleu soupira au bout d'un moment***  
 **\- J'ai plus qu'à demander le double à Satsuki...**

 _*Il fronça_ _les sourcils et les lui balança en soupirant*_  
 _\- tes clefs étaient derrière un banc_

 ***il les attrapa***  
 **\- Merci de m'avoir laissé chercher pour rien**  
 ***Il éternua***

 _\- Je t'en prie, c'était très divertissant._

 **-Nianiania**  
 ***Il tira la langue comme un gamin et rangea ses clés dans sa poche, tremblant de froid***

 _\- Aller, file prendre un bon chocolat chaud_  
 _*Il tira la langue à son tour*_

 **\- J'vais** **prendre un café plutôt. J'suis** **plus un gamin**  
 ***Le bleu grogna légèrement et commença à marcher lentement***

 _*Kagami_ _rentra chez lui, frustré de ne pas s'être marré*_

 ***Le bleu entra et se fit une boisson chaude avant de se mettre dans son canapé devant la télé***

 _*Il parla au téléphone avec Kuroko*_

 ***il finit par s'endormir, grelottant***

 _*Il regardait un match*_

 ***Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard, fiévreux en toussant. Il décida d'aller de coucher dans son lit***

 _*Il faisait pas mal de bruit en encourageant une équipe sur son canapé*_

 ***le bleu resta sous sa couette, ses pensées divaguant sur des sujets plus ou moins intéressant***

 _*Il alla chercher du soda mais voit que le frigo est vide, va faire les courses à la supérette*_

 ***Momoi** **était dans cette même supérette à faire des courses pour le bleu, au téléphone avec lui***

 _*il alla faire les rayons jugés utiles*_

 **\- T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je te fasse à manger ?**  
 **\- Sûr ! Je me débrouillerais** **t'inquiète.**  
 **\- Hum ok Dai-chan**

 _*il avait entendu la voix de la rosette et pouffa_ _de rire en entendant la conversation, le téléphone étant en haut parleur*_

 **\- Bon a tout à l'heure alors.**  
 **\- Oui j'arrive ! Repose toi.**  
 ***il toussa et raccrocha en soupirant. Il se recoucha et serra une peluche qu'il avait toujours avec lui***

 _*Il reprit ses courses et alla en caisse. Le rouge n'avait pas oublié un petit quelque chose pour une certaine personne*_

 ***Aomine** **récupéra les courses que Momoi** **lui apporta et retourna se coucher quand elle partit***

 _*Il avait suivi la rose pour trouver l'adresse du bleu et avait attendu qu'elle parte pour sonner à son tour*_

 ***le bleu grogna et cria un entré sans bouger de son lit***

 _*il ne se fit pas prier, referme derrière lui et va poser ses affaires sur la grande table. Kagami_ _en sortit un sac en plastique et devina où se trouvait la chambre du bleu*_  
 _\- Alors, malade ?_

 ***il haussa un sourcil en voyant de qui il s'agissait et se tourna vers lui***  
 **-Ça se voit non**

 _\- Moi qui voulait être sympa. Tiens_  
 _*Il lui lança le sac en question*_

 ***Il l'attrapa et regarda ce qu'il y avait dedans***

 _*une peluche à son effigie s'y trouvait*_

 **\- Euh bah merci ?**  
 ***Il regardait la peluche, intrigué***

 _*Il alla dans le salon du bleu et se servit un soda*_

 ***Il se recoucha, se demandant pourquoi il avait droit à de la gentillesse***

 _*il attendit que le bleu daigne se montrer en forme, allant jusqu'à dormir sur le canapé comme un buffle*_

 ***la nuit du bleu en question se passa plutôt mal. Sa fièvre augmenta, et il toussa beaucoup plus***

 _*à force de l'entendre tousser, il s'était réveillé. Il se leva et alla le voir*_  
 _\- T'as_ _le num_ _du doc ?_

 **\- Ce n'est rien... pas besoin de médecins...**  
 ***Il le regarda, toussant***

 _\- T'étonnes_ _pas si je t'empoisonnes_ _avec le mauvais sirop_  
 _*il alla dans la cuisine chercher les médicaments*_

 ***il ne dit rien, se blotissant** **sous la couette***

 _*trouvant un sirop, il lu l'indication et alla en donner au hâlé*_  
 _\- Tiens_

 **\- Hum... j'en veux pas...**

 _*il lui mit de force la cuillère dans la bouche*_  
 _\- avale_

 ***il dût** **l'avaler mais grogna sur le rouge***

 _\- Dans quelques heures ou jours tu me remercieras !_

 **\- Je te remercierai si tu fais la bouffe...**  
 ***il lui tourna le dos se rendormant***

 _\- Et tu veux bouffer quoi ?_

 **\- Humm...**  
 ***il dormait déjà***

 _\- J'y crois pas_  
 _*Il fut blasé, et alla dans la cuisine fouiller le frigo. Il trouva du poisson et des légumes*_

 ***il dormait profondément***

 _*Il s'installa aux fourneaux et fit la bouffe*_

 ***il dormit une heure***

 _*tout était prêt, le bleu n'avait qu'à faire réchauffer*_

 ***Il ne bougea pas de son lit, toujours aussi fièvreux***

 _*voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il fit chauffer lui même et le lui apporta avec des baguettes*_

 ***Il se tourna vers la porte. Il n'avait pas faim du tout, mais il allait manger un peu***

 _*il posa tout à côté et attendit qu'il finisse*_

 ***il mangea à peine la moitié***

 _\- Finis ton assiette_

 **\- Pas faim...**

 _\- Tu vas pas gaspiller quand même ?!_

 **\- T'as** **qu'à le manger...**

 _*Il haussa les épaules et mangea le reste*_

 ***Le bleu toussa en frissonnant***  
 **\- Fait froid...**

 _\- Couvre toi_

 **\- Hum... Je le suis assez... J'ai deux couettes**

 _\- Va prendre un bain alors_

 **\- Hum... Tu viens avec moi ~ ?**

 _\- T'es malade ?!_  
 _*Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée*_

 **\- Ca** **ce voit pas ?**  
 ***Il toussa et le regarda***  
 **\- T'es aussi rouge que tes cheveux**

 _*Il le traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'y laissa se débrouiller*_

 ***Il se laissa emmener. Une fois seul, il se déshabilla et alla sous la douche***

 _*Kagami_ _en profita pour aérer la chambre*_

 ***il ressortit et mit juste un boxer***

 _*Il referma la fenêtre, laissant les rideaux ouverts*_  
 _\- ça va mieux ?_

 ***il secoua la tête ayant du mal à respirer***

 _*Il lui passa une bouteille d'eau*_

 ***il but un peu et se laissa tomber sur le lit en haletant***

 _\- Et bah .. T'es pas gâté toi_

 **\- Hum... Pourquoi tu... restes enfaite...**

 _\- À vrai dire, je sais pas_

 ***Il haussa les sourcils***  
 **\- T'es bizarre comme mec...**

 _-Je sais c'est ça qui te plaît non ?_

 **\- Hum... p'têtre** **bien**

 _\- Quoi ?_  
 _*Il fut surpris, et fit une drôle de tête*_

 **\- Tu poses la question je te réponds...**

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que tu répondrais ça_

 **\- Tu parles trop... si je te plais dis le...**

 _*il se mit à rire embarrassé, se faisant cramer*_

 ***il ricana avant de tousser***  
 **\- on dirait une petite pucelle de 15 ans**

 _*Le rouge se mit à ronchonner et alla dans le salon, cachant sa honte*_

 ***il se remit sous ses couettes et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se reposer***

 _*voyant qu'il se faisait tard, il rentra chez lui, allant directement se coucher et il repensa à la journée. Il était grillé, c'était clair*_

 ***le bleu resta au lit, sa fièvre avait légèrement baissé, mais il ne se sentait toujours pas bien***

 _*il s'endormit, une pensée pour son rival*_

 ***le bleu se leva le lendemain pour manger. Il allait mieux mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Il remarqua qu'il restait un peu de ce qu'avait cuisiné le rouge la veille. Il le fit réchauffer et mangea***

 _*s'étant réveillé assez tôt, il avait fait ses étirements puis alla sonner chez le bleu*_

 ***Il haussa les sourcils se demandant qui pouvait bien sonné. Il lâcha un entré sans bouger de la cuisine, se contentant de terminer de manger***

 _*il entra sans se faire prier et le rejoignit*_  
 _\- 'lut_

 **\- S'lut**  
 ***il fut étonné de le voir ici et s'accouda** **à la table en le regardant***

 _*Il remarqua ce qu'il mangeait et sourit, se mettant en face de lui*_  
 _\- C'était bon ?_

 **\- Ouais, tu cuisines vachement bien.**  
 ***il bailla et toussa***  
 **\- Qu'est-ce tu fous ici enfaite ?**

 _\- Je me demandais si t'étais encore avec une sale gueule_

 **\- J'ai toujours de la fièvre et je tousse**

 _\- Tu t'es soigné ?_

 **\- Avec quoi ? C'est qu'un rhum ça va passer tout seul**

 _\- Ça fait deux trois jours ..._

 ***il haussa les épaules et tourna la tête pour tousser***

 _\- Tu as repris du sirop ?_

 **\- Nope**  
 ***Il soupira longuement en le regardant***  
 **\- On dirait ma mère...**

 _\- Désolé de vouloir que t'ailles_ _mieux_

 **\- C'est ça que je comprends pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre de t'inquiéter** **comme ça.**

 _\- Il faut bien un début à tout_

 **\- Hum mouais** **je trouve ça bizarre quand même**

 _\- Pourquoi cela ?_  
 _*il fut surpris, et le dévisagea sans mauvaises pensées*_

 **\- C'est pas dans ton caractère. Surtout de t'inquiéter** **pour moi. Notre petite soirée à la boîte t'as** **plu plus que tu ne le dis ~ ?**

 _\- Fais gaffe, ton cerveau ramolli_  
 _*il fit une mine boudeuse*_

 **-** **T'es sûr de ça ?**  
 ***il ricana en le regardant***

 _\- Non, pardon. T'en as pas_  
 _*il sourit*_

 **\- Tch tu peux parler, moi je sais me servir d'autre chose~**

 _\- Autre chose ?_  
 _*Il arqua un sourcil sans comprendre*_

 **\- Devine ~**

 _*le rouge pensa saisir*_  
 _\- tu ne penses tout de même à ce sens là quand même ?_

 **\- À quoi veux-tu que je pense ~**

 _\- T'es vraiment un pervers !_

 **\- J'assume totalement**

 _\- Tant mieux pour toi. Et pourquoi tu m'as sorti ça ?_

 **\- T'as** **peut-être un cerveau, et encore j'en doute, mais moi je suis pas partit pour être puceau jusqu'à trente ans**

 _\- Je me tape juste pas la première personne qui passe !_

 **\- Ce n'était pas la première personne qui passait**

\- Qui était-ce ?


	4. Quelques situations embarrassantes

**\- Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ?**

 _\- Curiosité. Alors ?_

 **\- Kise**

 _*Il resta choqué, la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne dit plus rien, se relevant et prenant ses affaires pour partir.*_

 **\- Bah quoi ?**  
 ***il le regarda faire, ne comprenant pas sa réaction***

 _*il ne lui répondit pas, quittant l'appartement et se mettant à longuement soupirer*_  
 _\- Bordel de Shit_ _!_

 ***le bleu regarda la porte de chez lui sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?***

 _*Il rentra chez lui et ignora les appels de la coach qui devait sûrement lui en vouloir d'avoir séché l'entraînement, et se jeta sous la douche*_  
 _\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?!_

 ***Aomine** **finit par hausser les épaules. Il se leva et décida de passer la journée sous sa couette à regarder du basket à la télé. Mais il était perturbé par la réaction du rouge. Il ne la comprenait pas***

 _*il sorti de la douche, se servi de la crème glacée et alla devant la tv*_

 ***finalement il s'endormit devant sa télé***

 _*la glace terminée, il mit dans l'évier le bol avec cuillère et alla au lit*_

 ***il dormit profondément sur le canapé, tombant au cours de la nuit.***

 _*Il se blottit contre un coussin, sous la couette*_

 ***ses rêves étaient peuplé de rouge plus ou moins habillé***

 _*il s'endormit aussi, souriant dans son sommeil avec l'image d'Aomine*_

 ***le bleu dormit correctement toute la nuit. Le lendemain matin, il se leva et alla se doucher***

 _*il était trop bien au lit, de plus, il n'avait pas cours. Il resta au lit tel un flemmard*_

 ***Aomine** **ressortit habillé. Il allait mieux mais voulait rester chez lui***

 _*recevant un message du bleuté de son équipe, lui demandant de l'aide pour un entraînement, il grogna et se bougea le fion*_

 ***Il reçut un message de Momoi** **pour la rejoindre sur un terrain. Elle voulait qu'il s'entraîne. Ce que le bleu ne savait pas, c'était la présence des deux autres personnes***

 _*sur le terrain, il rejoignit le bleuté à la peau pâle et ils parlèrent de la nouvelle stratégie du plus petit*_

 ***Le bleu retrouva Momoi** **sur le bord du terrain. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant son ami bleu et le rouge. Il regarda Momoi***  
 **\- Tu m'expliques** **?**  
 **\- Testu** **voulait de l'aide. J'ai pensé à toi.**

 _*il était occupé à entrainer - torturer - son ami donc n'avait pas vu la rosette. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix rauque du bronzé, il se figea.*_  
 _\- Pas lui .. ?_

 ***Le bleu soupira.***  
 **\- Ça avait l'air d'aller mieux alors**  
 **\- Ouais je vais mieux.**  
 **\- puis de toute manière t'aller** **rien foutre de la journée**

 _*il se re_ _concentra quand Kuroko_ _lui frappa la côte, le faisant gueuler à nouveau. Il se mis en mode "défenseur" et fit son boulot*_

 **\- Ils ont l'air de se débrouiller.**  
 **\- Roh** **fais pas ton rabas-joie et vas y**  
 ***Il soupira et prit le ballon qu'elle lui tendait***

 _*il se tourna vers le bleu aux reflets sombres le temps que Tetsuya_ _aille chercher sa propre balle de basket.*_  
 _\- Y a un terrain juste à côté, vous savez ?_

 **-Satsuki** **m'a appelé pour Testu. Mais si il n'a pas besoin de moi je rentre.**  
 ***Il fit tourner le ballon sur son doigt en baillant***

 _*il regarda Kuroko_ _et haussa les épaules. Il soupira*_  
 _-On ne sera pas trop de deux pour l'aider, nan ?_

 ***Il lança le ballon dans le panier et regarda le bleu clair***

 _\- Je prend cela pour un oui_  
 _*il haussa les épaules et refit son dictateur*_

 ***Le bleu se contentait d'aider son ami. Mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.***

 _*voyant qu'il était rêveur, le rouge alla voir la rose*_  
 _\- Il a quoi ?_

 ***Momoi** **le regarda***  
 **\- Bonne question. Aucune idée qui sait il a peut-être trouvé l'amour**  
 ***elle rit et regarda le bleu***

 _*ses yeux s'assombrirent_ _à cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Et si c'était vrai ? De qui s'agirait-il ? Kise_ _? Après tout, ils riaient bien la dernière fois ! En plus, ils l'avaient déjà fais ... Voila_ _qu'il redevint jaloux. Il s'approcha et observa les deux joueurs*_  
 _\- Amoureux ? Vraiment ?_

 **\- Je sais pas, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'il me dirait.**  
 ***Le bleu quant à lui, continuait d'aider le plus clair. Il ne se doutait pas de la discussion des deux autres. ***

 _\- Et quel genre de personne lui suffirait ?_

 ***Elle haussa les épaules***  
 **\- Un mec déjà, le reste je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est pas le genre de sujet qu'il aborderait avec moi**

 _*il serra la mâchoire, étant déçu de ne pas en savoir plus. Il s'approcha des deux et, voulant jouer, chipa le ballon des mains de Daiki*_  
 _\- Trop lent_

 ***le bleu grogna et alla pour récupérer la balle. Commença un jeu entre les deux lycéens***

* _il dribbla, fit un mouvement pour crâner et s'élança vers le panier*_

 ***il leva les yeux au ciel et s'élança à sa suite pour défendre***

 _*il fit un shoot et marqua*_

 ***le bleu récupéra la balle et commença à dribbler. Il lança la balle dans le «vide» et la récupéra à côté du panier. Il marqua et tapa le poing du petit bleu***

 _*il rit*_  
 _\- pas mal, j'avoue. Par contre, merci pour ta solidarité, Kuroko_ _! *ironisa-t-il*_

 **\- Cherche pas j'ai été son coéquipier avant toi**  
 ***Il sourit***

 _\- "Étais" tu le dis toi-même_  
 _*il ronchonna*_

 ***Il rit encore plus en voyant sa tête***  
 **\- T'as** **l'air jaloux ~**

 _\- À t'écouter, je le serai tout le temps_  
 _*Il ricana*_

 **\- Le blond l'autre jour, et là pour Testu. Ça y ressemble beaucoup**

 _\- Le blond, c'était un inconnu. J'étais pas jaloux mais désespéré que tu te laisse mener. Et Kuroko_ _est mon ombre, normal !_

 **\- Me laisse mener ? J'peux** **coucher avec qui j'veux**

 _\- T'étais bourré._

 **\- Et alors ?**

 _\- Au pire, On s'en tape._  
 _*Le rouge reprit la balle et l'envoya à Kuroko*_

 ***Ils continuèrent à jouer pendant un moment. Puis midi arriva. Aomine** **s'étira et décréta qu'il allait rentrer***

 _*Il récupéra la balle du bleu et lui rendit*_  
 _\- Et chope pas une nouvelle crève sur le chemin_

 **\- On sait jamais, ça serait bien, j'aurais une excuse pour rester chez moi.**

 _\- Flemmard jusqu'au bout des ongles, hein ? *se moqua gentiment Kagami*_

 **\- Totalement et j'assume !**

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes foutre plus tard ? Chômeur ?_

 **\- J'peux** **facilement devenir pro de basket.**

 _\- Sans t'entrainer_ _?_

 **\- a quoi bon ? Les autres seront toujours plus faibles que moi.**  
 **-Dai-chan, râla** **la demoiselle présente,**  
 **\- Quoi ? C'est vrai Satsuki. Allez à plus.**  
 ***il commença à partir***

 _*il se mit à le suivre, oubliant la présence de Kuroko*_

 ***Il finit par se retourner pour le regarder***  
 **-Quoi ?**

 _\- J'en sais rien. Envie de te stalker_

 ***Il haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche***  
 **\- Pourquoi être brutalement parti quand je t'ai dis que j'avais couché avec Kise** **?**

 _*il réfléchit en rougissant et pointa le ciel*_  
 _\- Oh ! Un ovni !_

 **\- Tu me prends pour un débile Bakagami** **?**

 _\- Oui. Franchement, oui. Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'es_ _pas ?_

 **\- Non, mais ça répond pas à ma question**

 _\- Quelle question ? *fit-il, une goute de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe*_

 **\- Celle que je viens de te poser**

 _*il fit mine de ne pas comprendre*_

 **\- Pourquoi t'es parti brutalement quand je t'ai dis que j'avais couché avec Kise** **?**

 _\- Bah j'étais sous le choque, tout simplement. Comme je connais votre rivalité, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre *mentit-il*_

 **\- Mouais, ça explique pas ta réaction. Enfin bon.**  
 ***Il s'étira, baillant et reprit sa route vers chez lui.***

 _*il continua de le suivre, réfléchissant à la question d'un autre point de vu*_

 ***le bleu arriva enfin chez lui et regarda le rouge***  
 **\- Toujours là... ?**

 _\- Apparemment. Ça te dérange ?_

 **\- Je me demande juste pourquoi c'est tout. T'es bizarre en ce moment Bakagami**

 _\- En quoi ?_  
 _*il fut surpris. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela*_

 ***Il haussa les épaules***  
 **\- Ça j'sais** **pas. J'avais pas l'impression que tu sois comme ça**

 _\- Et je suis comment, Aho ?_

 **\- Ao** **?**

 _\- Aho, comme baka_

 ***Il soupira légèrement***  
 **\- Bakagami**

 _\- Ahomine_ _!_  
 _*il squatta_ _son canapé*_

 ***il referma la porte et posa ses affaires à l'entrée. Il le rejoignit sur le canapé***

 _\- T'as_ _une biere_ _?_

 **\- Quelque part dans le frigo. Tu te débrouilles**

 _\- Ok, chef._  
 _*il se leva du canapé et alla fouiller le frigo. il trouva son bonheur dans un tiroir et alla se rassoir en l'ouvrant*_

 ***le bleu avait allumé la télé et mit un match de la NBA***

 _*durant le match, il n'avait cessé de picoler*_

 ***Aomine** **le regarda, n'ayant bu que du soda***  
 **\- Vas y doucement sur la bière**

 _\- Tu t'inquiète ? C'est mignon ~_

 **\- Pour mon stock oui. En plus t'es bourré maintenant.**

 _\- Maiiiis_ _naaaan_  
 _*Il alla se coller à lui*_

 ***Le bleu se recula***  
 **\- Bah si tu vois. Allez je te ramène chez toi**

 _\- Flemme. Je suis bien là._  
 _*le rouge s'allongea, mettant sa tête sur les genoux du bleu*_

 ***Bleu qui ne comprenant pas se qu'il se passait, hésita à le mettre par terre. Puis finalement, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas désagréable, il ne fit rien***

 _*Croyant qu'il se ferait virer, il s'accrocha à lui puis, ne se sentant pas repousser, il sourit et ferma les yeux*_

 ***Le bleu regarda la fin du match, et commença à regarder le suivant. Il baissa la tête, sentant le rouge s'accrocher***

 _*contre toute attente, le rouge était si bien qu'il s'endormit ainsi, souriant comme un idiot*_

 ***À la fin du deuxième match, Aomine** **se leva prudemment, remplaçant ses genoux par un oreiller avant de s'étirer***

 _*il serra l'oreiller contre lui, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Aomine_ _et cita son nom dans son sommeil*_

 ***Le bleu tilta** **et s'accroupit près du rouge pour écouter ce qu'il disait***

 _*il ne dit plus rien, se contentant de dormir profondément_ *

 ***il était un peu déçut de ne pas avoir de quoi se moquer gentiment du rouge le lendemain. Il nettoya un peu et se dirigea vers sa chambre en baillant***

 _*Kagami_ _se mit à ronfler*_

 ***Il râla** **en entendant les ronflements du rouge depuis sa chambre. Il mit ses écouteurs et se coucha***

 _*il se mit à gigoter, finissant par se casser la gueule par terre et ça le réveilla*_  
 _\- aie putain !_

 ***En entendant un gros bruit, le bleu se leva rapidement et alla dans le salon. Quand il vit le rouge par terre, il éclata de rire***

 _*le rouge en question le fusilla du regard*_  
 _\- Aide moi au lieu de rire comme une vache._

 **\- c'est pas de ma faute si tu ressembles à une baleine échouée.**  
 ***Il s'approcha et lui tendit sa main, riant toujours***

 _*il se saisit de sa main Mais, au lieu de se relever, il le fit tomber*_


	5. Désolée

Salut tout le monde ! Non ceci n'est pas une nouvelle partie mais une annonce. Il n'y aura plus de nouvelle partie suite au manque d'envie de l'autre joueur de continuer ce rp. Ne lui en voulez pas, ça arrive. C'est donc avec tristesse que j'annonce la fin de cette, courte, histoire. En espérant que ça vous ait plus quand même !


End file.
